It all comes down to the music, and memories
by josie1901
Summary: It is based off of Dirty Dancing 2.Well Its a fluffy one shot, and i cant say too much without ruining the ending, its a quick read and i think its pretty good.


I miss Javier so much, it seems like forever since our last dance, but really it has been 6 months. I haven't danced like I did with Javier, I haven't look at another boy remotely close to the way I looked at Javier, I changed when I was with Javier, and despite how much I might want to crawl up into a ball, and cry all the time, I cant. Life goes on, all I think about is Javier but I go on in life as well. In America dance clubs have been forming. I go to college at Radcliffe, I do my school work, I get on fine. But my room mate goes to the clubs that are forming, where they dance like I did back in Cuba.

I have thought and thought about it and tonight im going to the club.

I am going to dance

I am going to wear then bright orange dress

I am going to smile

And laugh

I am going to dance like I am with Javi

I have realized its my only way to connect with him, now is too dance. Even if we cant be together.

As I am getting ready, I look in the mirror. I am still Katy. But I have bags under my eyes from not sleeping, when it comes time, I can not sleep, I think about Javier. I smile in the mirror getting a glimpse of who I was in Cuba. My room mate looks at me astonished, that I would wear a dress like this. I don't think she knows I know how to dance.

When we got to the club, the guy waved us in as soon as he saySimone's face. She is obviously a regular. The music pounded I could feel the bass in my heart. I felt alive. Simone reached over and yelled "Your on your own I got you here now go have fun" I nodded not wanting to attempt to yell over the music. I look around, its not even close to resembling La Rosa Negra, but the music is good, and makes me feel alive.

I sway my way over to the dance floor which is packed with people grinding and dancing. I close my eyes and imagine La Rosa Negra, with Javier, the familiar smells, the tan arms caressing me as we danced. I move my hips to the beat of the song, swaying in time to the music. I smile feeling happy, truly happy.

Then the song is over and the next song starts, and I stop dancing.

_Hey, mi musica,Represent, Represent, Cuba, Orishas underground de HavanaRepresent, Represent, Cuba, Hey, tu musica _

The song I played over and over in my head thinking of Javier. It brings me back to Cuba with Javier. I have two options. One I can be sad because I will probably never dance with Javier again let alone to this song. Two I can enjoy the great music and the memories that it brings with it. I start to move my hips again in a daze

_Te quiero Havana,The rhythym' pumping in my heart,In La Rosa we dance to the __tempo__ of the love, boy,Your hip's making a shift,and you fall deep into its spell,let your body talk, till voice in you says,say baby_

At first I think I'm imagining the tan arms surrounding me. I feel their warmth, and the familiar smell. I feel someones hips dancing close to me. I turn trying to absorb the song the best I can. When I turn I see dark eyes, dark hair, the shy but cute smile, I see Javier. Joy, confusion, happyness, over take me. I look at him and he wraps his arms around me and we dance, but I have to ask "Why are you here?" He smiles and say"I came to look for you" I'm overwhelmed with happiness, it seems like everything is happening to perfect, but that's okay because the last six months haven't been that great, so its okay for this to go well right? I mean Javier and me are this moment is one of the best moments of my life, being in his arms again, I cherish the safe, and loved feeling I get with him. Its perfect.

_I'm the one you find deep in that move,that drives your body and your senses,I'm the heat inside, when rhythymand love collide,Cuba, let me introduce myselfCubaaaaaaaaaaa!Represent, Represent, Cuba, Orishas underground de Havana Represent, Represent, Cuba, hey, mi musica Represent, Represent, Cuba, Orishas underground de HavanaRepresent, Represent, Cuba,_

_ hey, tu musica Ven que te quiero cantar de corazón asiLa historia de mis raices__Rumba__son y guaguanco todo mezcladoPa' que lo bailes tuMira, ay quien no baila en la habanaI'mthe one you find deep in that move,that drives your body and your senses,I'm the heat inside, when rhythymand love collide,Cuba, let me introduce myselfCubaaaaaaaaaaa!Represent, Represent, Cuba, Orishas underground de Havana Represent, Represent, Cuba, Hey, mi musica Represent, Represent, Cuba, Orishas underground de Havana Represent, Represent, Cuba, Hey, tu musica Asi que mueve, mueve tu culetea mi son como un chupeteShake it, shake it,trae queque, my flow_

_My life, my style,sete peque, aqui mi ruso con el prete aqui la cucu con el pepesientate, relajate,escucha esto que ponemosun poco de tó, de musica cubana,__rumba__y sentimientocambio si, orishas,move your bodyMove your body, body,Move your body, bodyBring down your last defenceFeel your innocence__Slip__into the light,Baby hold on tightBring down your last defenceFeel your innocence__Slip__into the light,Baby hold on tightLet me introduce myself,CubaaaaaaaRepresent, Represent, Cuba, Orishas Orishas underground de Havana Represent, Represent, Cuba, _

_Hey, mi musica Represent, Represent, Cuba, Orishas Orishas underground de Havana Represent, Represent, Cuba, Hey, tu musica_

We dance saying nothing more, my feelings for him have not changed and neither have his I can just tell by the wayhe looks at me. Sadly the song comes to and but when it does he kisses me lightly on the lips and I feel my lips burn and I kiss him back deeply but he pulls away, and whispers into my blonde curls while inhaling my scent "I told you that wouldn't be our last dance" He brings his mouth back to mine as we sway on the dance floor.

**I know its cheesy but I love the movie and I wanted a happy ending! One shot.**

**Review review! Please! : ) **


End file.
